Amnesia!
by binibini
Summary: Sasuke had a slight accident. And what could be worse- or best, for Naruto- than him losing his memories?...I think i'll rate a T?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

"Fire Style," Sasuke shouted as he leapt from a high tree branch. "Fireball Jutsu!"

A huge ball of fire gushed out of his mouth as he blew out his jutsu. It crashed down towards the bandits who were held captive by Naruto's shadow clones.

The shadow clones poofed out and the bandits remained, sporting third degree burns.

Kakashi ran towards them. Sakura and the real Naruto went as well, while Sasuke remained standing by the nearby tree.

"Are these all of them?" the Jonin asked, who was starting to tie up the injured bandits. Naruto counted the lot.

"Four, five, six…" he paused. "Wait, there are supposed to be seven! Where…?"

"SASUKE, LOOK OUT!"

Sakura's screams echoed through the forest, as the last bandit appeared behind Sasuke. He turned around quickly, but the bandit was quicker; and was able to hit Sasuke's head with his heavy weapon.

Sasuke was knocked out-cold. Kakashi immediately summoned two Ninja Hounds and captured the bandit. Fortunately, he was already injured, which made him easier to catch.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke. "Oh, no," she cried, "He's unconscious! What do we do, now, Kakashi Sensei?"

"He'll be alright," Kakashi assured. "We'll just take him to Lady Fifth. She'll know what to do."

"That's what he gets for being so smug!" Naruto said; his hands at the back of his head. Sakura shot him a piercing look and all he did was look away. He hated it whenever Sakura gets all clingy to Sasuke. Plus, it's just a little bump. What's the worse that could happen?

Not too long, just after it was getting dark, a group of Chunin came to round up the culprits. Kakashi carried Sasuke on his back and he and his team went back to Konoha.

"He seems alright," Tsunade said, after performing some medical jutsu to Sasuke. "There seems to be no bleeding here, and internally, as well."

They were back in the village, and Sasuke was brought to the hospital.

"Thank goodness," Kakashi breathed. Naruto and Sakura were waiting outside Sasuke's room.

"I sure hope he's okay," Sakura said worryingly.

Naruto shrugged, "Tch, he will be. That blow was just no match for Sasuke's big head."

"One more word about Sasuke, and I swear, Naruto, I'll punch you!"

"Alright, alright, I'll shut up…"

Kakashi walked out the door. Sakura quickly got up from her seat.

"Is Sasuke okay?"

Kakashi gave his student a brief smile from under his mask. "He is. But he's still sleeping. Lady Tsunade told me that he'd be awake anytime soon. It's getting late, so for now, go home and get some sleep."

Naruto waved at Sakura goodbye and he went straight home. On his way, he met Hinata by the Hyuga clan gates.

"Um…" Hinata mumbled, "Na-Naruto?"

"Oh, hey, Hinata, what's up?"

"Um, well, I…"

Naruto stared patiently at the fumbling girl. He had gotten pretty used to her already. Whenever he sees her, she'd turn red and does this twirling thing with her fingers. And it took her forever to finish a single sentence.

"So," he said, "What is it that you wanted to say, Hinata?"

Hinata went on with her finger twirling. "Um, I just wanted to… ask how you were after your mission…"

Naruto grinned. "How thoughtful!" he was sure he saw Hinata's face blush more. Though, he had no idea why. "It was actually too easy for us to handle, really."

"Oh," Hinata whispered. "I see."

Naruto continued his tall tale.

"I mean, it was easy for me, but would you believe that Sasuke had to be knocked out-cold while we were doing our mission? Ha-ha! Believe it!"

"Um… He… he was?"

"Yeah, and we had to bring him into medical treatment for a blunt hit from a bandit. I'm telling ya, that guy has a lot to learn to be able to surpass Naruto Uzumaki!"

Hinata merely nodded.

"Well, I better get going, then! See you around, Hinata; and goodnight!" And he left after giving her a light pat on the shoulder. He didn't look back, but who knows what had happened to Hinata after that.

"Man, I'm tired!" he said to himself as Naruto walked into his room. He took a nice, long bath and after he had finished, he jumped onto his bed and recalled his mission.

"Really tiring…" he chanted until he finally fell asleep.

The next day went on quickly; Naruto woke up to the bright sun stinging his eyes. He got up as he heard someone calling from outside.

"Naruto!" the voice said. He realized it was Sakura. "Are you awake, Naruto?"

He brushed the tip of his nightcap away from his eyes and walked over to the window. He looked down and saw Sakura waving.

"I'm coming over to visit Sasuke in the hospital," she said. "Kakashi sensei had just told me that he's awake!" excitement was very evident in her tone.

Naruto called down to her. "Alright, wait a minute; I'll just go get dressed…" He sleepily got new clothes form his closet and soon he was coming out if his house, still yawning.

"It's almost noon, Naruto, how come you're still too sleepy to walk straight?" she noticed his strange pace.

"Maybe I'm not as psyched as you are with seeing Sasuke today… that's all."

Sakura sighed. "Anyway, I haven't told anybody about this yet. The last thing I wanna happen is for that Ino-pig to find out!"

"Don't worry," Naruto replied, completely forgetting about his conversation with Hinata the last night, "I haven't told anyone, either."

"Good," Sakura said, as they reached the hospital counter. "Were here to visit Sasuke Uchiha, please."

The nurse gave them a kind smile and nodded. "You're his teammates, right?"

"Yes."

"He's in room number 210."

Sakura returned a smile and thanked her.

The two made their way to Sasuke's room and when they arrived, Sakura nervously reached for the doorknob.

"C'mon, open it up Sakura!"

"Don't rush me, you troll!" she whispered. "You don't know how worried I was about Sasuke's condition!"

"I thought Kakashi sensei told you that he's alright?"

Sakura sighed, "Fine, here I go."

Sakura opened the door. They found Sasuke sitting up in bed, looking out the window. He turned to see his two teammates coming in.

Naruto was so ready to laugh at him for being so lame, but he froze when he witnessed the unexpected: Sasuke was smiling at them!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

Sakura remained rooted at her spot, staring at Sasuke. It wasn't just any smirk-like smile that he would give before; Sasuke looked so…

…_polite! _Naruto thought aloud.

But when the two thought that they've seen the most unusual, their mouths hung open at what Sasuke was about to say.

"Good morning!" he said, beaming.

_What's up with him? _Naruto said to his mind.

_Sasuke!!! I've never seen him like this before- not ever! _Sakura cheered silently.

Naruto walked over to him and waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"Uh, Sasuke?" he said, "Are you feeling okay, now?"

"Why, of course I am! And how nice it is for you to visit me… um…"

His eyebrows arched as he looked at Naruto then at Sakura.

"May I ask… who are you two?"

Naruto flipped at Sasuke's vague reply. Was he serious?

Sakura felt her insides tighten at the words Sasuke had just said. How could he have ever forgotten about her?!

"Sorry, but it was indeed very nice of you to visit me, though!" he smiled again.

Naruto jolted up and marched toward Sakura, who was started to breathe heavily. He pulled her to the door, leaving Sasuke and his smiling glory behind.

"Na-Naruto…" she said, "There's… something wrong…. With Sasuke…."

"I know! He's acting all weird and stuff!"

"So you're here already." They both heard Kakashi's voice by the door.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura cried, "Sasuke is…!"

"I know." He replied calmly. "I already came here earlier and he had been like this since he woke up. I believe he didn't have any idea who you guys are, did he?"

Sakura tearfully nodded while Naruto glared at the jolly boy by the window.

"It seems that the hit he had received yesterday kind of meddled with his brain," Kakashi explained.

"Obviously!" Naruto said.

"Just go ahead and introduce yourselves to him," the Jonin placed a hand on Sakura's shaking shoulders. "I already did."

"But what about his memory?" Sakura asked, "Is it possible that he'd be back to normal?" and by 'normal', she meant cool and aloof.

"I had just discussed it with Lady Fifth this morning. She said that she'll try to find out what the problem is." Kakashi gave his two students a hidden assuring smile, "But I have a feeling that everything will be alright."

He turned to Sasuke. "How's it going, Sasuke?"

"Just fine, Kakashi-san!"

"Ew," Naruto wrinkled his nose.

Kakashi chuckled softly. "He sure is a whole different person, right now."

Sakura walked up to Sasuke's bedside.

"He-hello, Sasuke," she said, "I'm Sakura Haruno. You can call me Sakura!"

"Sakura? What a nice name!"

Sakura practically blushed. Then Naruto suddenly thought of a prank. With that he went over to his teammates and stood by the foot of Sasuke's bed.

"How you doin' Sasuke?" he said with a huge grin on his face. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You used to call me Naruto-senpai!"

"What?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You see," Naruto continued, "you have amnesia, right now, so you're totally clueless about your past, right?"

Sasuke nodded politely. "I've been told," he said. "I woke up this morning not remembering anything! The nurse had to remind me of my name, and Kakashi-san had to orient me that I am actually a ninja!" Naruto twitched uncomfortably at the boy's palpable cheerfulness. "A ninja! That's pretty cool, huh?"

"It is… cool," Naruto pointed out. "But, I also have to remind you, that I, Naruto Uzumaki, am your senior!"

Sakura remained silent. She wanted to pummel Naruto badly, but she was too interested to witness Sasuke's reactions. Kakashi was also watching closely. Sasuke seemed to be amazed at Naruto's statement.

"Wow, really?" he exclaimed, "Then you must be really good and strong!"

Naruto put a hand in his pocket and scratched his nose.

"Well what can I say? I guess I'm just gifted! Remember the time when you were caught in that booby trap in the Forest of Death and I helped you get out?"

Sasuke stared blankly.

"Oh, of course you don't, I'm sorry, my dear junior!" Naruto snickered.

"It's okay, Naruto-senpai." Naruto literally glowed at the way Sasuke had addressed him. _This is gonna be one of the best days of my life!_


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

"Will everything be alright, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked the Fifth, after checking up on Sasuke.

"I had just tried to revive his memories, but it seemed that he's finding it difficult to gather all of them right now." Tsunade held out a hand when she sensed Kakashi's disappointment. "The best way for this is to wait for at least twenty-four hours until his memory comes back."

Kakashi let out a breath of relief with the fifth's words. "You mean, by tomorrow, he'll remember everything?"

"I have dealt with situations like these in the past. When these patients don't immediately recover after the medical ninjutsu, usually they remember again the next day. Sometimes, there would be 'forces' that may be able to trigger his memories back sooner; but we can't be too sure."

"I understand," Kakashi said. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." He glanced through the door, and saw Sasuke turning pages of a picture book. He had to hold back his amusement at the unusual sight of his student who was once so serious and very much focused on training.

"Are you planning on telling the other two?" He heard Tsunade ask.

"Well," he replied, "I'm pretty interested with what Naruto is up to, now that Sasuke calls him 'Naruto-senpai'…"

Tsunade snorted. "Always the one getting carried away, huh?"

"I must admit," Kakashi chuckled.

"Anyway," Tsunade tried to put on a straight face after giving Sasuke a quick peek, "from the fact that Sasuke had been hit last night, it is quite possible that he'll recover tonight… or earlier… quite possible."

Then she headed for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to file missions- you should see the stacks up in my desk, for crying out loud!" a small vein was visible from her temple and Kakashi just waved at her goodbye.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura called out from the stairs where Tsunade had disappeared. She was carrying a bowl of take-out ramen, and a small bag of apples; along with Naruto, who was walking with his hands behind his head.

"Oh, so you've gotten Sasuke lunch?"

"Yes. Naruto insisted, actually. Pretty weird, huh?" Sakura motioned her hand towards the said boy.

"Well," Naruto put his hands on his hips, "Sasuke's gonna need it, since we have a lot of training to do this afternoon! He's getting discharged later, right, Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi nodded. Sasuke waved from behind him and Sakura waved back blushingly.

"When will his memory come back, sensei?" Sakura asked.

But Kakashi placed a finger over his hidden lips, gesturing Sakura to be quiet, then whispered, "I'll tell you later. Let's have Naruto have his fun for now." He let out a soft chuckle.

"So, Sasuke," Naruto grabbed the bowl from Sakura, and placed it on Sasuke's side table, "you have to eat now 'cause later, I'm gonna be refreshing your mind about some cool moves!"

Sasuke smiled, "Thanks, Naruto senpai, but I've already been brought lunch by the nurse a few minutes ago, I'm quite full now…"

"Okay, so we'll just bring these along for later, alright, my junior?" he didn't notice Kakashi and Sakura come back from outside the room.

"Are you sure about that, sensei?" she whispered. Apparently, the Jonin had informed her about the possibility of Sasuke's cure.

"That's what Lady Fifth had told me, but I can not assure it. Let's just hope for the best…" he stared at the two boys talking, "for the both of them."

Sakura giggled. She cant wait for tonight. If ever, Naruto's definitely gonna get it!


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

"I'm done with my exercises, Naruto senpai!" Sasuke called out to his 'senior', who was resting under the shade of a tree.

Naruto opened one eye. He thought of other things he can make Sasuke do, but it was definitely enough for him to be called 'senpai'.

"You hungry?" he asked lazily.

Sasuke stared at the basket of food his two teammates had bought for him. After running fifteen laps around the field, he was bound to be hungry. He nodded.

"Alright, you can eat, now."

"Thanks, Senpai!" he cheered. He sat down and opened the covered ramen bowl. After breaking his chopsticks, he looked over to Naruto.

"Would you like some? You love ramen, after all, right?"

"No than- WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto bolted up.

Sasuke stared back, wondering if he had said something wrong to offend his senior. "Um, would you like some ramen… senpai?" he tried to restate.

Naruto blinked. "No! After that!!! How did you know I love ramen?" he fidgeted and held his guard, if ever Sasuke was starting to remember things again. He's gonna get in big trouble if that would happen so soon.

"I don't know…" Sasuke looked down at his cold meal. "It just kind of registered, that's all! Does that mean I'm getting better, senpai?"

Naruto nervously nodded and took an apple from the basket.

Sasuke beamed at him. "Isn't that great? Soon we'll be doing missions again!" and he began eating.

After clearing up the finished snacks, another idea popped up in Naruto's head. If Sasuke's memories are coming back, he'd better make most of the remaining time!

"You know, Sasuke, that outfit doesn't suit you at all." He pretended to study Sasuke's usual blue shirt and white pants.

Sasuke looked down innocently. "You think so?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said, "You ever wonder why girls stalked around us earlier?"

Sasuke recalled their trip from the hospital to the training field. Indeed there was a group of girls following them, giggling. Naruto continued his sermon.

"It was because they find _my_ look really attractive!"

A few feet away, behind a clump of bushes, Sakura gagged and made a face from Naruto's statement. As if!!! If there were giggling girls following them around, they're definitely after Sasuke! She had to hold back her laughter and listened more.

"You want girls to become attracted to you, right?" Naruto asked Sasuke, patting his shoulder.

Sasuke blushed. "Well… I… guess…"

"That's my boy!" he patted harder, making Sasuke lose his balance. "Let's go get you proper clothes!"

***

"Are you sure about this, Naruto senpai?"

Sasuke looked blankly at himself in the mirror. He was wearing an orange jacket, with matching pants; an exact image of Naruto- only replaced with Sasuke's head.

They were at Naruto's house, and he had just lent Sasuke his own stash of clothing.

"Perfect!!!!" Naruto cheered loudly. "I mean, look at us! We're practically cool!"

"Really?" Sasuke's tone turned positively at Naruto's comment.

"Yeah!" he said, holding out a thumbs-up. "To be honest, I think you look a lot cooler than I do, if I say so myself- believe it!"

Sasuke blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Will these really get me girls, Senpai?"

"'Course you will," Naruto smirked. He couldn't believe he was talking about girls with Sasuke. "Now, let's go put our coolness to the test!"

They went outside and luckily enough, Naruto easily spotted the familiar cluster of girls nearby.

"Hello, ladies," Naruto pulled Sasuke by the sleeve as they approached the group. Sasuke timidly gave a faint smile.

The girls squeaked at Sasuke's sudden gesture.

"Is Sasuke alright?" one of them asked.

"There's something wrong with him, I just know it!" another shared.

"I mean, look at that outfit!" one sourly suggested.

"Hey!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at the girls.

Sasuke scratched his head. "Don't they like our look, senpai?"

Another squeak much louder than before were released by the girls.

"He calls Naruto senpai!"

"What happened to Sasuke?!?"

A sweatdrop appeared on Sasuke, apparently confused about what were the girls ranting about. Naruto wished he hadn't thought of the stupid idea in the first place.

"C'mon, Sasuke, let's just get outta here." he turned away and gave Sasuke's sleeve another tug. He was surprised when he felt some resistance. He looked back and saw each of the girls clinging onto Sasuke's other arm.

"You're right! Looks like they appreciate us now, Naruto senpai!" Sasuke shouted between the noisy shrieks. "They won't even let us get away!"

Naruto opted for a tug-o-war between the girls. He pulled harder, amazed on how he was strong enough to beat the force given by several people, since he practically felt himself heave easily.

The girls went onto their screaming, making passersby raise their eyebrows at them.

"Let… go… of Sasuke!" Naruto yelled through gritted teeth. Then suddenly, he felt someone pull together with him. It was Sakura!

"I can't let these pigs have my Sasuke all to themselves!!!" she pulled harder. "Chaaaaaa!"

Naruto felt himself hover a bit from the ground when Sakura's full strength heaved the confused Sasuke away from the girls' grips.

The three of them tumbled back, and the stalker girls angrily stomped away.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sakura dusting off her knees.

"Thanks a lot, there, Sakura!" he exclaimed. "You sure saved my butt out there!"

Sakura's hand came crashing down his head. "I did that for Sasuke, you idiot!" she turned to Sasuke, who was lying unconscious on the ground. "Oh no, not again!"

Naruto looked at the orange bundle, "What's up with him getting knocked-out a lot these days?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura bent over him. "Can you hear me Sasuke?"

"Wake up, you wimp- ouch!" Naruto earned a smack on the arm from Sakura. "I mean, wake up… champ…" he wrinkled his nose.

Sakura smiled sarcastically. "That's better."

"Wait, he's coming around, look!"


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

Sasuke's skull throbbed like crazy. As if he was hit by a huge and heavy club. He realized his eyes were still closed, and without opening them, he reached up for his head.

_Oh yeah, _he recalled the event, _I was hit in the head by that bandit… Man, it hurts like…_

"Sasuke!"

_Is that Sakura?_

"Hey, Sasuke… you alright?"

_The loser, too._

He stirred up, and opened his eyes, squinting slightly to the blinding afternoon daylight. He sat up, looking at his teammates who seemed to be worried about something- at least Sakura was.

"Oh, Sasuke! How are you feeling?" she asked, reaching for his arm to help him, but he shoved them away and got up by himself.

Sakura gasped and Naruto gulped.

Sasuke stared densely at the two. What were they doing, standing around when the bandits were still out there?

"Where are they?" he asked roughly.

"Who?" Naruto shrugged. "Oh, you mean the girls? They ran off."

"What girls? The bandits, you id-" Sasuke stopped when he looked around him. He was in the village. He was pretty sure that they were in a forest awhile ago. He looked back at Naruto and Sakura, who were now starting to look scared.

"Y-you rem-member everything n-now, S-sasuke?" Naruto asked, shaking and ready to sprint.

"What are you talking about, loser?" he then noticed that he felt different. Why did his body feel a bit warm? He looked down and almost screamed when he saw orange and blue all over him.

"WHY AM I WEARING NARUTO'S CLOTHES?!?!?"

Sakura sighed in relief, blushing and hearts dancing in her eyes. "He's back to normal…" she stared at Sasuke, who was looking daggers towards Naruto.

Naruto whispered over to Sakura. "That's nice, but could you help me out here?"

Without looking at him, Sakura skipped away from them and chanted, "This is your problem, Naruto _senpai_!" soon she was gone.

"Alright, you loser," Sasuke growled, clenching his fists tightly. "Kindly explain to me exactly what had happened, and I promise you that nobody gets hurt."

Naruto took one step back as the blazing Sasuke took one forward after the other. Soon they were chasing each other around the village.

"You're gonna pay for this, you hear me, loser!"

"Just make sure you don't hit your head along the way, believe it!"


End file.
